Dead Like Me Agian
by Spikeddraco666
Summary: Spike dies, agian. But instead of staying that way, He bocomes a reaper, When he take's Daisy's place, he must learn how to take souls. Rated k for saftey Xover with Dead like me
1. Prolog

**Hey everyone, I was watching Dead like me Season 2, and this kinda just came to me so please READ AND REVIEW!**

** SpikingJennsAngel

* * *

**

Dead like me…again

**prolog **

Spike walked down the hallway, of Wolfram and Hart. He was on his way to Angel's office for

His daily annoyance. He was about to enter Angel's office, when a Very pretty, girl with, blonde, almost white hair stopped him. She walked up to him and started to talk to him.

"Hey there Handsome." She said, looking him up and down.

"Hello luv, Can I help you?" He asked her. She nodded, and put her hand on his shoulder, she then slowly, dragging her hand down his Arm. He looked at her when he felt something run through his body.

"Yes, you can, Got in there big guy, and talk to that boss, of yours." She said before walking over to Harmony's desk. She started talking to the blonde, and Spike just shook his head. He took her Advise and opened the door. He walked into Angel's Office to see he wasn't there. He looked around and Saw that his private elevator was descending. He walked over and sat in Angel's chair, waiting for his sire. When the door's to the elevator opened, The Windows suddenly shattered. Spike's eyes widened, the doors where not fully, open and when he tried to get between them, and Shut the door, not knowing about the Windows, and trapping Spike in his now, Sunlit office. When Angel opened the doors, he immediately, hissed and backed up, into the very little shade he had.

"Oh God" He whispered, he saw that The windows had Shattered, and he knew that Spike was gone. Suddenly a girl walked in front of him.

"You didn't know" She said to him, before she turned to Spike who was standing there staring at his ashes.

"Lets go, I have to get you to Rube." She said, Spike just stood there and looked at Angel.

"No." he said pulling his arm out of her grip, nd walking towards Angel

"No, you cant say no." She said.

"Yes, I can you bloody reaper." Daisy looked stunned that he knew what she was.

"How..?"

"I've been dead, for a very long time, and I have cheated death lots a bloody times, And well, I have seen and heard lots of things, Daisy." He said not looking away from Angel

"How did you know my name?" She said, Spike shook his head

"I told you luv, I know, lots a things." He said, Angel suddenly moved to wards the light. The only thought running through his mind was ' I killed my boy' Fred suddenly rushed in, and saw that the windows, were broken, she rushed over and closed the blinds hopping to let Angel come out of his elevator. As soon as she did he ran over To Spike's Ashes, and fell to his knees. A deep Keen worked itself from his throat. Spike looked over at Daisy.

"He cared." he stated, before walking over to Angel. He put his hand on Angel's head, but if fell right through.

"William, we have to go." She said walking over to him, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the lobby. She walked over to a man, who looked about 50. She dragged Spike to him and said.

"Is this my last?" The man said yes. Then he turned to Spike and asked

"You must be William Goulet(Goo-lay)? Spike nodded.

"Well, im Rube, and you my friend, are now a reaper." Rube told him.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" He said, he shook his head, and said "Whatever" Rube looked stunned, as did daisy, that he accepted it like that. Rube looked at Daisy.

"Daisy, your going to be late, if you don't go." He pointed over to a huge glowing, thing in the lobby. Spike watched as she walked over to it, before stopping and turning around to address Rube.

"You tell Mason, I'll see him, along with Gorge, and Roxy." She said before, walking into the light. Rube looked over to Spike.

"So what were you?" Spike looked at him.

"Vampire, you?" He asked

"Human" Rube thought for a moment. "Wait, Vampire's don't have souls, and we take them, so how are you here?" Rube asked.

"I had a soul, along with now, the only Vampire with a soul, Angel" Spike looked sad at that. Rube turned as did Spike and together they walked out into the light, Spike looked stunned, but didn't comment.

"Come on, Spike, I want you to meet your new friends." Rube said leading Spike towards, the waffle house.

TBC...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW--------------------------------------- 


	2. meetings

**Hey Sorry it's short but i hope u all like it-**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW---------

* * *

**

Dead like Me….Again

**Chapter 1**

Spike followed rube into the waffle house. Rube walked over to their normal booth and sat down, Spike also sat down across from him. He was about to ask something, but Tiffany walked over to them to take there orders.

"What would you like rube, Just some Coffee, please" Rube said, then looked over to Spike.

"And you sweetie?" She asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have Whiskey? Would you?" He asked, Tiffany smiled and shook, her head, and Spike nodded, "I'll just have some Hot chocolate." Tiffany smiled,

"You got it baby." She said before walking away.

"So you guys meet here everyday?" Rube nodded

"So will you, You will come here for your assignments." Spike nodded. Suddenly 3 people walked in and over to their table.

"Hey, Ruby, who's this?" the Guy of the group asked, as he sat down next to the guy, Roxy, and Gorge sat down with rube.

"This, guys, is Daisy's replacement." Spike looked at all the people, and watched, as sadness came over their face. "okay, Spike meet mason, Roxy, and Gorge." Rube introduced them all.

"Hey, what kind of a name is Spike?" Mason asked,

"What kind of a name is Mason?" Spike asked back. They smiled.

" I asked first." Mason said, Spike nodded.

"Fair enough, It's been my name for over, 100 years, My Sire, wanted me to get and Name that struck fear in the hearts of the innocent. He didn't like my real name, or the name I was given by people, in my human life, William the bloody, is the name, I was given, but when my Sire left, I became Spike." He explained.

They four sat there stunned.

"What were you?" Roxy Asked.

"Vampire." He stated. Tiffany, suddenly came to their table, and gave Spike, his Hot Chocolate, and Rube, his Coffee.

"Anything for you guys?" She asked, they all started talking at once. "I'll come back later."

Rube pulled out his little book, and gave Roxy, Gorge and Mason a post-it.

"Spike, you'll go with Mason, today, he'll show you how it's done." Rube said. Roxy, and Georgia got up to let rube up. When they sat down, Georgia said,

"So, Spike, you were like a vampire?" He nodded sipping his hot chocolate. "Wow, oh you can call, me Gorge, everyone else, does." Spike nodded,

"k, luv." He said

"Just don't mess with me." Roxy, said before getting, up, putting her hat on and leaving.

Mason, looked, over at Spike, He was amazing. Mason wasn't gay, but Spike was beautiful. High cheekbones, and full lips, White blonde hair, and The bluest eyes, he had ever seen. Gorge suddenly broke him out of his, thoughts.

"you Want, a ride to your reap, Mason, Spike?" She asked, Mason nodded, and the three of them got up, Spike reached into a pocket of his duster and pulled out a five, he put it on the table, for tiffany. Mason looked at the coat, he was wearing,

"That coat, is amazing." He said. Spike nodded.

"Stole it off the Body, of The second Vampire slayer I killed." He said, smirking when Mason's eyes, widened. " O don't worry, I didn't 'ave a soul then." He said, as they walked out of the waffle house, and into the bright, sun and towards the first, Reap.

Back at Wolfram and Hart, The windows in Angel's office had been fixed, and the ashes, had been gathered. Angel hadn't, moved since, IT happened. He couldn't wrap, his mind around it. His boy was gone…because of him. He had to get him back.


	3. information

**I got some people saying they had, wither never heard or seen the show "dead like me "so i decided to give out some information

* * *

**

Information-

For people who don't know, what Dead like me, Is I am going to explain it. Dead like me, is a show, on one of the higher Channels, like HBO of Cinemax, one of those channels. Normally it is about a Girl named Georgia, (but every one call's her Gorge) She gets killed, but a Toilet seat falling from, a space station. That day her life changes. She meets, Rube, Mason, Roxy, and Daisy. They are reapers. She becomes a reaper, and deals with her death.

**Rules:**

1. Rube, gives them a post-it, everyday, when they meet at the waffle house, It have the First initial, and last name, of the person, who they have to reap. It also, have the Place and E.T.D. (Estimated time of death). They must, touch the person, which, takes their soul, before, the E.T.D. (although there have been times, when they do, it after the person dies.)

2. You Must stay away from your family, of people you know. (although if they see you, you don't look the same to them)

3. They don't kill, the people, Graveling do.

4. They cant die, no mater if they are (Shot, drink Dry ice, get stabbed…ect)

**Cast:**

**Georgia Lass: Died at age 18, by Toliet seat falling from a space station.**

**Mason: Drugged up Alcoholic, With a big heart, loves the Women.**

**Daisy Adair: an Ex- movie star, she died in the Fire, on the set of Gone with the Wind**

**Rube: A mean guy, who loves, and doesn't mind what other people think. Death also Gives him the names and info, of the people who are going to die, he then gives them to the reapers.**

**Roxy: Roxy, is a cop, and a real tight ass, she is Violent, and has a bad mouth.**

That is a little info, on the show, but if u ever are at like Blockbuster, or Hollywood video, where every u rent movies. To rent Season 1 and 2 of Dead Like Me. it's a hilarious show.

Its Not rated, but There is Very BAD Language and The content isn't good, The whole, Death's and Sex, kind of stuff.


End file.
